


Bad Nights

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Lyric prompt drabbles [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Frussell, Post Coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She can't put into words what's she feeling.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/D.B. Russell
Series: Lyric prompt drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bad Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric prompt 
> 
> I can deal with the bad nights  
> When I'm with my baby, yeah

"Don't cry," He whispers, wiping a tear away from her cheek. "I hate to see you cry." 

His words make her sob harder, grip onto the sleeve of his shirt because she needs something to keep her psychically anchored at this moment. Finn can't explain why she's crying, she can't even explain what's she feeling. Sad doesn't even come close. The closest she can describe it to herself is emotional agony. 

He's holding her now, close to his chest and muttering "It's okay" over and over almost if he repeats it enough he can take away her pain. She knows DB would if he could, he'd take away what she was feeling in heartbeat and feel instead of her without a second's thought.


End file.
